Wizened
Seeming Features The Wizened is the Seeming most concerned with tasks and accomplishments. Blessing The Wizened Seeming's Blessing is Craftsman's Nimbleness – the Wizened gains 8-again on all Dexterity rolls and may spend glamour to increase their Dexterity, dice pool, and gains 8-again on any roll whenever they Push themselves Mentally. Curse The Wizened Seeming's Curse is a Lessened Presence – shrunken and innocuous, or simply filled with spite, the Wizened does not gain 10-again for rolls involving Presence. The Wizened's story is the Tale of Prowess, and contains the Contracts of Artifice, of Omens, of Healing, and of Hospice. Favored Tale The most learned of the Wizened theorize that the Tale of Prowess was the first of the Tales, and that within the seed of that Tale is the essence of what the Fae are behind all their masks. Wizened Kiths Chirurgeon The Chirurgeon Kith's Blessing is Analeptic Charm – the Changeling may spend one glamour to add his rank in Tales of Prowess to all Medicine rolls for the remainder of the scene, and ignores all environmental or tool penalties when making Medicine rolls. Anyone under his care recovers as if hospitalized. Chirurgeons may purchase Contracts of Healing at half cost. Drudge The Drudge Kith's Blessing is Unseen Labor – the Changeling may spend one glamour to divide the time requirement of any extended action by his rank in Tales of Prowess + his Wyrd. Drudges may purchase Contracts of Hospice at half cost. Oracle The Oracle Kith's Blessing is Panomancy – the Changeling may spend one glamour once per scene to gain the benefits of the Common Sense Merit. Oracles may purchase Contracts of Omens at half cost. Smith The Smith Kith's Blessing is Impeccable Craftsmanship – the Changeling may spend one glamour to add his rank in Tales of Prowess to all Crafts rolls for the remainder of the scene, and ignores all environmental or tool penalties when making Crafts rolls. All Crafts rolls are made as if they were done in a top-of-the-line workshop. Smiths may purchase Contracts of Artifice at half cost. Mannikin The Mannikin Kith's Blessing is Doll Parts – the Manikin’s anatomy is like that of a doll, allowing her to detach her limbs. The Changeling may spend 1 Glamour and suffer one aggravated wound to detach and animate one of their limbs, allowing the limb to move under the character's direction. This may also be used in response to receiving damage from a Brawl or Weaponry attack, spending 1 Glamour to trade all damage dealt by the attack for a single point of aggravated damage, but using this power in this way negates the ability to control the severed limb. In either case, the limb may be re-attached by placing it onto the stump and Pushing herself Mentally - the aggravated wound automatically downgrades into a bashing wound once the limb is re-attached. The limb itself has a single health level and has the same Defense as the character. Mannikin may purchase Contracts of Escape at half cost.